Rise of the Third Power
''Rise of the Third Power ''is an upcoming RPG game created by Stegosoft Games. Plot 1587, 2A - 15 years have passed since the guns of the Great War at last fell silent. The conflict rocked the world, leaving half a generation of men and women lying dead on the battlefield. Of the many players that had acted on the world stage, only two remained; the kingdom of Cirinthia and the ancient Republic of Tariq. In time, Dimitri Noraskov, a hero to the defeated Kingdom of Arkadya, rose from the ashes. He saw his king as a coward for surrendering, and a traitor for submitting to the Treaty of Evenheart. So did his people. They supported Noraskov when he overthrew the king. They supported him as he reclaimed the lands that had been stripped of them. And they supported him as he raised an army. Noraskov had theorized that the nations of the world were still too wearied by the Great War to enforce the terms of the Treaty. Thus far, his gambit has proven successful. The Arkadyan Empire shows no signs of curbing its aggression. It is feared by many that a reprise of the Great War, that at one time could have been prevented, is now all but inevitable. But there are those that believe it can yet be stopped... Features Rise of the Third Power is a love letter to the glory days of the console style RPG, with modern conveniences such as auto-save, and a combination of the best elements of Japanese and western style gameplay and writing. Experience this fusion of east and west, old and new, in a game meant to surpass Stegosoft Games' previous work in every way! * CUSTOM BATTLE SYSTEM - Rise of the Third Power offers 8 playable characters in a battle system built from scratch, each with their own strengths and weaknesses, all of whom are meant to participate in battle simultaneously without the need for tedious party management. Combine each character's unique strengths and weaknesses, analyze the abilities of your foes, set your formation and charge into battle. * POLITICAL INTRIGUE - As the world of Rin is recovers from the Great War, the balance of power remains badly skewed, with vacuums of power still waiting to be filled. The player's party will be both beset and aided by schemers, liars and betrayers, all while the clock ticks down to a reprise of the greatest war in human history... * PERSISTENT EQUIPMENT - Each piece of equipment found, purchased or stolen is a permanent and unique unlockable upgrade for each character. Instead of purchasing replacements, the player purchases upgrades. No more buying that awesome helmet back in town only to stumble over a better one as treasure in a dungeon... Each character has 3 equipment slots with 8 upgrades each, with 192 to find in total! This system avoids the tedium of inventory management, while also giving the completionist something useful to hunt for. * STORY DRIVEN - Join a party of 8, each with their own unique ambitions, perspectives and personalities as they embark upon a suicide mission to topple the Arkadyan emperor, Dimitri Noraskov. A blend of humor, drama and tragedy await players as they navigate the treacherous world of Rin. Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2003) Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:RPG Category:Released in 2019